RETIREDTHE HORRORS OF PINKSCYTHER'S ROOM
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: This is even weirder than Seriously Twisted Movie! I'm scaring myself here becasue I wrote this during the day WITHOUT sugar! pikachu13's gonna kill me, and the rest of my favourite authors appear in this one. Why? Because they deserve to be in a fic!


THE HORRORS OF PINKSCYTHER'S ROOM  
  
or  
  
Why You Should Never Play Smash Brothers With PinkScyther.  
By PinkScyther  
  
A pointless fic with a bad title. What more could you expect from the weird, crazy and maniacal PinkScyther? Well, you could expect me to finish the next part of Pikachu For All Eternity, but I need to write something crazy or else Seriously Twisted Movie will never end. Also I'm up to probably the hardest part of PFAE that I'm writing right now.  
  
If anyone has read Insanity Of A Sleepover, this fic's kinda like that in the way that I bring the Pokémon characters into my own world.  
  
DISCLAIMER:   
I don't own Pokémon,  
Pokémon owns me.  
If I owned Pokémon,  
How happy (and rich) I'd be!  
  
I also don't own Smash Brothers. Or any authors that might pop up. I just put them in because they're some of my favourite authors!  
  
  
PINKSCYTHER: *looks toward her Raichu after beating him 59 times at Smash Brothers* C'mon Thunder, just one more battle?  
  
THUNDER: Chu. *translation* No.  
  
PINKSCYTHER: Darn, nobody wants to play the N64 with me. Not my fault I've practised so much! *looks at her Scyther pleadingly* How about you Slash?  
  
SLASH: Scytheeer Scyyythe! *translation* I'm sick of this!  
  
PINKSCYTHER: *asks Mewbaby, Cutie, Garlic, Sparky, Quiff and PikaPin* Please guys?  
  
MEWBABY: Mew! *translation* No thanks  
  
CUTIE: Pikachu! *translation* Me neither  
  
GARLIC: Bulba. *translation* No.  
  
SPARKY: *snoring* Pikaaa...Chuuu...Pikaaa...Chuuu...  
  
QUIFF: Pideoooo pidgeooooo! *translation* I don't like that game  
  
PIKAPIN: Pi...Pikachu pika! Pikaaa...Chuuu... *translation* Uh...I'm asleep too! *snore snore*  
  
PINKSCYTHER: Fine. Hey I know, this is a fic so that makes me the narrator! Well I say all of a sudden Ash, Misty and Brock appear! *All of a sudden Ash, Brock and Misty appear. Yay!*  
  
ASH: Huh? What happened?  
  
MISTY: Where are we?  
  
BROCK: *looks around* Don't tell me this is anything like that fic we were in, Insanity Of A Sleepover! Jessie nearly killed me when I cut her hair!  
  
ASH: Well at least you didn't get blown to bits!  
  
MISTY: And I HATE truth or dare!  
  
PIKACHU: Kachu! *translation* Me too!  
  
PINKSCYTHER: Well don't worry, there's only a slight similarity, basically they're both about stuff that happens when you suddenly appear in the author's house.  
  
*Poke_Trainer_Kari suddenly appears*  
  
PTK: You stole my idea!  
  
PINKSCYTHER: No I didn't, this is going to be about playing Smash Brothers. I got the whole idea for this fic from playing Smash Brothers.  
  
PTK: Okay, I'm leaving to write another fic now. *disappears*  
  
PS: Yay, I like PTK's fics! By the way, I'm PinkScyther.  
  
MISTY: Whaddaya mean, this is about playing Smash Brothers? I don't even like that game!  
  
PS: Well okay, you can leave if you want. *Misty disappears* I'll bring in someone else! *there is a crash and something falls into PinkScyther's Christamas tree*  
  
SOMETHING THAT FELL INTO THE CHRISTMAS TREE: Meowth! What happened? Where am I? Ow, dis tree is sharp!  
  
ASH: Meowth?  
  
PIKACHU: Pika?  
  
PS: Meowth? Well I did select someone randomly! And anyway I could do heaps worse!  
  
MEOWTH: What's happenin'? Where am I?  
  
BROCK: That's what we'd like to know...  
  
PS: Welcome to MY world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! *scary movie scream - if you don't know what that is ask pikachu13. She hears it all the time!*  
  
ASH+BROCK+MEOWTH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
PIKACHU: PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
PS: Brock you don't have to be scared. You're my favourite character so nothin's gonna happen to ya.  
  
BROCK: *is still scared*   
  
*PinkScyther leads everyone down a long passage. Tumbleweeds roll past and Mewbaby is seen to be chatting with mewwie and Mewberries, who disappear as quickly as they appeared*  
  
PS: *stops suddenly and everyone bashes into her* There's the N64! *points to a dark and mysterious cave in which an N64 can be seen* Who will challenge me to a game of Smash Brothers? *nobody answers* Well, I guess we'll all play!  
  
*The battle starts high up on the top of the Silph Co. building. PinkScyther plays as Pikachu, Brock plays as Fox, Ash plays as Link, Pikachu is sitting on his shoulder, and Meowth is Kirby*  
  
PS: *is hit by her Pikachu's own Thundershock when Brock's Fox uses his Reflect move* Damn! Even the computer controlled Fox set on easy can do that to me! *takes it out on Ashes Link who happens to be nearby trying to break Kirby's sheild*  
  
PIKACHU: Pika pi, chu! *translation* Get with it, Ash!  
  
ASH: *gets knocked off by Pikachu* This game really excites you, huh Pikachu?  
  
MEOWTH: *sucking PinkScyther's Pikachu into his Kirby's mouth* Meowth! Why ain't ya goin' for da Pikachu?  
  
PIKACHU: Ka? Pi, pikachu pika! Pi pikachu!*translation* What? Oh, PinkScyther's using Pikachu! Go PinkScyther!  
  
BROCK: *his Fox knock's off PinkScyther's Pikachu* Hahaha!  
  
PS: Damn!  
  
PIKACHU: Pika pi, pikachu! *translation* Get with it, PinkScyther!  
  
*everyone falls over*  
  
PIKACHU13: *watching from way up in the sky* Hey, Blue9Tiger, how about we liven this up a bit?  
  
BLUE9TIGER: Yeah, it could get a little bit crazier!  
  
*PinkScyther, Ash, Brock, Meowth and Pikachu are sucked into the game*  
  
PS: Huh? I'm Pikachu?  
  
BROCK: Oh no, just as I was actually having some fun in this crazy fic!  
  
ASH: C'mon PinkScyther, this isn't funny!  
  
PIKACHU: Pi, pikachu pichu pika pikachu pika pi! *translation* Yeah, it's degrading to be in a game that sold so badly compared to ours!  
  
MEOWTH: I know how ya feel, Pikachu. At least you're a Pokémon and not a puffball!  
  
PS: I swear, I didn't do this! I've lost control of this fic!  
  
BROCK: LOST CONTROL OF THE FIC? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *gets a grip* Then who did do this?  
  
ASH: You Pokémon think you've got it bad? This guy doesn't even wear a decent hat!  
  
BROCK: Hey, at least you don't have a TAIL!  
  
PS: *giggling* Hey Brock, you should let Vulpix out, she'll think you're hot!  
  
PIKACHU13: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  
  
PS: Hey I'M the maniac who laughs maniacly round here!  
  
PIKACHU13: Sorry, I just wanted to see what it's like to be you. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, laughing maniacly: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!  
  
MEOWTH: Whadda ya doin'?  
  
BLUE9TIGER: WE were the ones who did this to you!  
  
BROCK: AAAAH! It's Blue9Tiger, the one who always beats me up!  
  
PS: What are you two doing?  
  
PIKACHU13: *appears in the game as Pikachu* Just having some harmless fun!  
  
PS: Oh yeah, well harmless THIS! *uses thunder on pikachu13*  
  
PIKACHU13: I think we'd better finish this elsewhere...  
  
BLUE9TIGER: *sweatdrops* Uh, I don't think I'll hang around... *disappears*  
  
*PinkScyther and pikachu13 pop out of the game*  
  
PS: *jumps out of the way as pikachu13 kicks her* Haha, you should have stayed in the game, I'm faster than you in real life!  
  
PIKACHU13: Yeah well I'm stronger! *boots PinkScyther across the room*  
  
PS: *whams into a wall* Ow! Hey, have you forgotten who rescued Little Eevee from the roof?   
  
PIKACHU13: Now I'm gonna stick you back in the game!  
  
*they both go back in the game*  
  
MEOWTH/KIRBY: I don't like dis...  
  
*suddenly, something appears in the air, flying over everyone's heads*  
  
MEOWTH/KIRBY: It's a boid! It's a plane! It's...  
  
PS/PIKACHU: MeowthMix! Yay! Now all my favourite authors have appeared in this fic!  
  
MEOWTHMIX: *grabs Meowth and flies away* I'll save you Meowth!  
  
PIKACHU13/PIKACHU: *whacks PinkScyther/Pikachu into Ash/Link* Hahahaha! NOW who's faster?  
  
PS/PIKACHU: *gets up and grabs pikachu13/Pikachu* Me of course! *throws her into Brock/Fox* Sorry Brock!  
  
PIKACHU13/PIKACHU: That's right, tell your boyfriend you're sorry!  
  
PS/PIKACHU: JUST BECAUSE HE'S MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HIM!!!!!! *grabs pikachu13/Pikachu and throws her right off the edge*  
  
PIKACHU13/PIKACHU: *jumps back up* Oh yeah, you like Tracy don't you!  
  
PS/PIKACHU: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone pops out of the game and finds themselves standing outside a big steel door which is obviously built to survive anything. A cold wind blows and everything is hidden by a thick fog. It's dark and everyone except PinkScyther is scared*  
  
BROCK: What is this place?  
  
ASH: It's creepy!  
  
PIKACHU: Pikachuuu! *translation* I'm scared!  
  
PS: *places her hand on the door and grins evilly* Once you enter, there is no escape...from my room...*scary movie scream* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! *lightning flashes*  
  
EVERYONE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
*PinkScyther pushes the door open slowly, and everyone is drawn in by some unknown and invisible force. The door slams shut behind them. Everyone looks around, very scared.  
They are in a cave, lit up by 251 candles positioned around the cave walls. Each candle has a Pokémon on it. It looks like a shrine for Pokémon, with posters, pictures, toys etc. carefully arranged. PinkScyther's own Pokémon lurk in the shadows, their eyes glowing red in the darkness. Dark passageways lead off from the main cave. From one of them comes the sound of the scream of a dying Digimon...*  
  
PS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!! I am in control of this fic now!  
  
PIKACHU13: Not if I can help it! I'll get you for this!  
  
*suddenly, something falls from out of nowhere and lands on the ground in front of PinkScyther*  
  
PS: You didn't...  
  
PIKACHU13: I invited your boyfriend...  
  
*the mysterious person stands up, revealing their identity*  
  
PIKACHU13: Tracy!  
  
PS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PIKACHU13: C'mon, we know you love him! And I'm sure he likes you...  
  
PS: *takes off running* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
PIKACHU13: *in Mewtwo's voice* Follow her! *she points at PinkScyther (who has now reached Mach 2 and is gaining speed) and Tracy obeys, being under her control*  
  
*Everyone watches as PinkScyther is chased all over the cave by Tracy. Finally, they return to the central cave and PinkScyther stops. She goes over to a lever on the wall and pulls it.   
A huge pit opens up in the centre of the cave. Horrible sounds come from it*  
  
PS: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Finally, I can put my master plan into action! *her eyes have become spirals and she appears to have gone more mental than she originally was*  
  
ASH: What master plan?   
  
PS: *a mechanical arm comes from among the shadows on the ceiling and grabs Tracy* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I am now going to feed Tracy to my rabid venomous Tracy-eating Gyarados! *the mechanical arm moves over the pit of Gyarados*  
  
TRACY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! It is futile to resist! Prepare to die, Tracy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
*the mechanical arm drops Tracy into the pit*  
  
TRACY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
*a horrible roaring, screaming, ripping, tearing, snapping, shredding, squishing and chomping sound comes from the pit. Then silence.*  
  
PS: IT WORKED!!!! TRACY IS NO MORE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PIKACHU13: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MY WONDERFUL MONSTER!!!!!  
  
*her skin falls off to reveal her true identity: a horrible cross between Tracy, Professor Ivy, every single Digimon, and all the Dragon Ball characters*  
  
PIKACHU13: I'LL BE BACK ONE DAY! YOU'LL SEE!   
  
*suddenly she explodes and everything goes white. When the whiteness disappears, she is gone, and everyone is standing in the doorway to PinkScyther's room.*  
  
PS: *to Ash, Brock and Pikachu* I will now erase your memories of this fic, and send you back to where you came from.  
  
*everything goes white again and when the whiteness disappears this time, all that can be seen is two words:*  
  
THE END  
  
  
AAAAAAAH! That turned out much more disturbing than I ever intended it to! Sorry everyone, especially pikachu13!!!!! (Well not really)  
  
This was supposed to be mainly about Smash Brothers, not my room! And my room is scary, nobody except me ever goes there. It's much too horrifying to write about...  
The Pokémon, Thunder, Cutie, Garlic, Slash, Quiff, Sparky, Mewbaby and PikaPin do exist. They are all toys, stamps, keyrings etc. 


End file.
